


Out of the Fray

by CrossedQuills



Series: Back In The Day... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Oral, Sex, all the good things y'all are here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: During the war, Prince Regis and his entourage help a village with a coeurl problem. Clarus gets injured and Regis steps in to protect him. Results are not what Regis expected.





	Out of the Fray

*This story was done for FFXV Rarepairs Week on Tumblr under the ‘arguing’ prompt. Takes place during the four-year war, but I haven’t played Kings Tale so please forgive any inconsistencies. Goldslactuar’s amazing NSFW art on Tumblr inspired this story. Go give your support.

 

It wasn’t often they had to fight a coeurl, but this one had been terrorizing a small village just outside the Vesterpool and absolutely had to be dealt with. With the war going on all the hunters in the area were preoccupied, so after the pleas of the local villagers were too much to bare, Prince Regis and his group decided to lend aid.

They found the creature in no time…or rather it found them. It had been waiting patiently along the side of the narrow path through the woods they were on. Sitting quietly until its prey was close enough.

In one blinding blast of lightning both Cid and Weskham were down for the count. 

Emerging from the bushes slowly, the oversized wild cat bared its fangs at Regis, glancing for an instant at Clarus before deciding to go for the smaller prey. With only the slightest muscular twitch of her backside as a warning she lunged at the Prince, claws out and mouth open. Regis raised his sword to defend himself, but he was too slow.

Thankfully for him, Clarus was not.

Stepping between his Prince and the beast Regis managed to block the attack, but earned one of his own. Toppling to the ground the coeurl sunk its teeth into his shoulder and shook. Blood splattered the young Princes face. “Clarus!”

He wasn’t able to concentrate enough to access his Armiger and the battle hadn’t gone on long enough to petition the help of the Astrals. Instead, rage filled the Prince and he charged with his sword held to his side and swung at the beast.

Sensing his attack with its massive whiskers it released Clarus, dropping him to the ground in a bloodied heap before dodging away. It growled low at Regis before the feathery ends to its whiskers began to glow anew. There was no way for Regis to get out of the way nor he be able to move Clarus in time.

Dropping his blade in a sparkle of blue Regis curled over his shield and waited for the inevitable attack. “Regis… no…” Clarus said weakly beneath him. He tried to push him away, but his strength had left him along with the blood pooling on the forest path. The air smelled of ozone and crackled with energy. Regis clenched his eyes closed and braced for the attack.

Suddenly the energy dissipated and the beast let out a painful yowl.  

Regis opened his eyes and looked up to see Cid standing with the end of his spear in the coeurl’s flank. The lingering flames of the phoenix down still ghosted around him as the beast thrashed beneath his polearm before seizing and going limp. Cid withdrew his spear before stabbing the creature one final time for good measure. It didn’t move again. “Crimenetly, that thing came out of nowhere! Y’all alright?”

Regis was already holding an elixir over Clarus’ wound. It burst in a sparkle of green that smelled faintly of menthol and he waited. Slowly the wound closed and color returned to the bodyguard’s cheeks. Clarus sat up and scowled at his ward.

The prince sighed in relief. “Thank the six, I almost thought I lost you there.” He leaned in for a hug but instead was shoved roughly back until he fell on his ass in the dirt.

Clarus stood up and glared at him, amber eyes aflame. “What the fuck was that?”

“What?”

He clenched his fists. “You stood over me to block an attack. That is the exact opposite of how this dynamic is supposed to work. I protect _you_. Not the other way around.”

By now Weskham had recovered as well, but stood on the sidelines of the argument, unaware how to intervene.

“But, Clarus, it would have killed you. And I-”

Clarus was yelling now. “And you _what?_ Thought you would die to save me? What would I tell your father? What would I tell Lucis? That the Prince of Insomnia died protecting his own shield? Not only would your father probably kill me anyway, but the Amicitia line would forever be tainted. Did you ever once stop to consider that?”

Regis’ eyes were wide with shock. He stood up, his knee only bothering him slightly. “Clarus, I couldn’t let it kill you. I couldn’t bear to watch you die.”

“That is literally my job, your Highness.” He spat and a pang of hurt shot through Regis. Clarus almost never called him by his title. “Unless you die in bed as an old man or some unforeseen sickness takes you it is my one and only job to die to protect you. That’s it.”

“Stop talking,” Regis yelled. Clarus went to open his mouth to speak but Regis said, “I command it,” and Clarus closed his mouth again. Clenching his teeth as he did so. “You belong to _me_ and I have no intention of losing you before I am ready.”

This caught Clarus off guard. He opened his mouth again to say something, but obeying the command he instead turned and stormed off back toward the car.

“Clarus,” Regis called. “Get back here. I did not dismiss you. Clarus!” he called after his shield, but the sound of the Regalia’s door opening and slamming closed was already echoing through the forest.

The Prince let out a deflated sigh before walking back up the path toward the car.

Weskham and Cid just stood there, silently witnessing the tiff between their prince and shield. After Regis was out of earshot Cid elbowed Weskham lightly. “Is it just me, or did that feel like Mommy slapped Daddy at the supper table.”

Weskham sighed and adjusted his monocle. “This is going to be an awkward drive back to town.”

~

The drive wasn’t so much awkward as it was tense. Clarus sat behind the driver’s seat and glared out the window with his arms crossed while Regis mirrored him in the front passenger seat. If it wasn’t for the radio the drive would have been so dense with anger you could have cut it with a knife.

It broke slightly when they arrived back in town with news that the coeurl wouldn’t be bothering the people living there anymore. The townsfolk were elated and tried to pay them in Gil they had pooled from their light coughers. Regis politely declined. Even if they did need the money (and they didn’t) he couldn’t take it. With the war going on the locals would need it for supplies and medicine. However, when the mayor approached them and offered them modest accommodations for the night and a few meals for free, they accepted.

Although Regis regretted accepting the offer when he saw the size of the camper they would be staying in. It wasn’t like the trailer didn’t live up to royal standards, that was never the issue. It was that the sleeping portion of the camper was barely bigger than their tent. Meaning he would have to either talk to his shield or sleep in the car.

The Regalia seemed like the more comfortable option. Especially since Clarus hadn’t said a word to him since he ordered him to stop talking. He knew Clarus knew he didn’t mean ‘stop talking forever’, but the Amicitia stubborn streak was strong, and Clarus was the strongest among them.  

When the locals began to bring them plates of vegetables and cooked meats Regis occupied himself by making small talk and going from person to person. Occasionally he would glance at the overhang of the camper, where Clarus was eating his food alone in silence.

Once the sun began to dip below the horizon the locals started to disperse and Regis couldn’t avoid Clarus any longer. Bidding his goodbyes to the remaining villagers he made his way to the camper. Clarus had already gone inside, but Weskham and Cid were playing a game of cards on the small table beside it.

“Good luck, Reggie,” Cid said and smirked. Weskham just occupied himself with the cards in his hand. He wasn’t getting involved in this unless he absolutely had to.

Sighing, Regis opened the door to the camper and stepped in. Clarus was lounged across the bed with his nose buried in a book. He didn’t look up when Regis approached. “Clarus, we need to talk.” The shield just lowered his book and glared at his Prince, saying nothing. “Oh, for Six sake, Clarus. I grant you permission to talk. Happy?”

“Overjoyed,” Clarus said flatly and raised his book again to read.

Regis reached out and snatched the book away from his bodyguard. Clarus didn’t move. “I was getting to a good part. I hope you didn’t lose my page.”

Regis dogeared the page and set it aside. “I’m serious, Clarus, I’m… I’m sorry about what I said in the forest today. Not the part about not wanting you dead, but the part where I said you belong to me. That,” he sighed, “That wasn’t right of me. Your family serves the crown, but you belong to no one.”

“And?”

“And I’m sorry for ordering you to be quiet. But, I’m _not_ sorry for trying to take the blow for you. I’d do it again if it kept you from dying.”

Clarus sighed and sat up. “Regis. I told you, that’s not how this works. It’s my job to protect you, and if I die in the process, so be it.”

A lump formed in Regis’ throat. “I know, but… You mean the world to me.”

“I know, and you mean a great deal to me too. That’s why I was so angry when you almost died for me. Don’t ever do that again.”

“I can make no promises.”

“Regis,” he scolded. “It’s not just me you need to stay alive for. Your fiancé is waiting for you back in Insomnia. What we had in the past… what I mean is…” he faltered.

“Clarus,” Regis smiled and reached out, running his fingers through his shields hair. “I’ve known Auela since we were children. Do you honestly think I didn’t tell her about us?”

Clarus’ eyebrows shot toward his hairline. “Are you serious? Regis, if anyone found out about-”

“I know, I know. She can keep a secret. I promise.” Regis smirk grew as he crawled onto the bed. “What sort of Queen would she be if she couldn’t. Besides…” he ran a hand up Clarus’ thigh. “She is also completely content with _us_.” Regis gestured between the two of them. “Even after we’re married.”

The larger man bit his lip as his prince traced his hand further up his thigh. His body was already responding to the familiar touches despite his best logic. He swallowed hard. “But what about later, when I eventually get married and you have an heir. We both have familial lines to continue.”

“And we will. Auela is very understanding about the arrangement. I care about her, but do you honestly think that I would be the first king to be sleeping with his shield, or any other part of his Glaive or Crownsguard for that matter? I’m certain I won’t be the last.” He was not inches from Clarus’ face, waiting for the larger man to close the distance voluntarily. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? With the war going on we haven’t really had any time alone.”

Whatever stubborn, logical part of Clarus’ mind was left was slowly being smothered by the azure gaze on him. It really had been a while since Regis had looked at him like that. A thumb traced along the hardening member in his trousers and he let out the breath he was holding. “Reggie…” he said before leaning in and taking is prince’s mouth in his. It had been months since they’d been intimate and it showed when the tension in the caravan snapped like a bowstring.

Grabbing Regis’ hips, Clarus flipped him over so he loomed over him before taking off his jacket to expose the feathery tattoos on his shoulders and tossing them aside before sliding his pants down as well. The position was a little awkward, but soon Regis unbuttoned his shirt and slid it partially down his shoulders before reaching down to undo his buckle. Clarus ended up smacking his hands away before undoing his prince’s belt himself. Regis lifted his hips to allow his shield to pull his trousers off and discard them to some forgotten corner of the caravan. He didn’t bother with his socks or removing his blouse further.

Their lips and crashed back together as they relished the touch of skin on skin that they’d both been craving for a long while. Their tongues battled one another as Regis tried to pull Clarus’ tank top. “Get rid of this thing,” he moaned as the larger man’s member rubbed against his.

The shield shook his head, hair already in disarray. “Nah, I think I’ll leave something to the imagination.” He said before moving his mouth over his prince’s toned pecks and lower across his abs. Regis’ gasp was music to his ears when he ran a tongue along his member. Fingers tangled in his hair as he took Regis in his mouth lavished attention on his prince’s cock.

“Clarus…shit.”

He brought his head back up and smirked. “Language, Highness.”

“Oh, do shut up.” He beckoned him. “No more preamble, I want you.”

Clarus tilted his head ambivalently. “If you insist.” He retreated from the bed for a moment before rummaging through his bag and returning with a vial of lube. He dripped a generous amount onto his hand before holding Regis’ leg aside and tracing slippery fingers over his entrance. When he inserted a finger, the prince gasped. He slowly pushed in all the way to the knuckle before pulling out and repeating the process. After a moment, he inserted a second finger and watched as Regis writhed beneath him. “You look gorgeous like this, you know.” He slipped in a third finger and bend them just so. Regis moaned.

“Clarus… I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Regis just nodded. His face was flushed hot and his pupils were blown out with lust. Clarus obliged him by adding another few pumps of lube to his own member and coated it liberally before lining up and pushing in slowly. As expected, the prince’s breath hitched when he was about half way in. Regis had taken all of him in the past, but Clarus was a very generous size and it had been quite a while. He pulled out and began shallow thrusts as his prince keened beneath him. Regis reached up and pulled Clarus down by his hair, crashing their lips together again.

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, still gasping with each shallow thrust of his shields hips. “Clarus…ah…why…why are you holding back?” He wrapped his legs around muscular thighs. “I want you. All of you.”

The larger man chuckled. “Is that so? Greedy prince.” He grabbed Regis’ knees and held them wide apart before pulling almost all the way out. “Then take it all,” he said as he thrust his hips forward hard enough to smack skin against Regis thighs. The prince opened his mouth in a silent moan as Clarus got a good grip and began thrusting into him hard.

“Ah fuck! Clarus!”

“Blessed Six, you’re tight.” He plowed hard into his prince before he felt a hand on his lower abs hold him back.

“S-stop. Gods…it’s too much.” Regis was flushed from his hairline to his navel. His blue eyes were dark with lust and his lips swollen from kissing. It took every ounce of Clarus’ discipline to stop moving.

“Are you alright?”

Regis took a deep breath. “Yes I… Let’s try a different position. Lie on your back.”

Clarus obeyed and flopped down on the other end of the bed as Regis crawled over and straddled him. The shield held his member upright as his prince lined up again.

The larger man grinned. He loved watching Regis come undone. “When you said ‘stop’ I thought you were done. You wanna ride my cock that badly, Highness?” he said as Regis lowered down on him.

“You like hearing yourself talk. Don’t you?”

“You could always order me to be quiet again.” Clarus put his hands on Regis’ hips as he began to move above him.

“Never again,” Regis gasped as he twitched his hips just so and hit his prostate.

“Shit.” Clarus felt the coil of orgasm wind up in his core as Regis leaned back and gave him a prime view of what he was doing to him. “Keep moving your hips like that and I’d disobey you.”

“Hah… As if…you’d try.” He was trembling now. Clarus knew he was close. Releasing his hip with one hand he took the royal member in a tight grip and began pumping him quickly. It only took a few seconds before his prince came in hot white ribbons all over his tank top.

Maybe he should have taken his shirt off after all.

Regis slumped forward and ran a hand along Clarus’ cheek, relishing in the abrasion of his beard against his fingers. “Clarus…My Clarus,” he moaned as his shields thrusts became erratic. “Come for me.”

“Regis…” he nearly shouted as the coil of orgasm snapped within him.

~

Outside the camper Cid and Weskham had retreated to play their game on a park bench further away in order to give their traveling companions some privacy. Despite the distance they could still hear Clarus’ moan as the camper shook on its cinder blocks.

“I suppose they’ve patched things up,” said Weskham, long ago giving up concentrating on his card game.

Cid smirked with a smoldering cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. “Ya reckon.” In an effort to change the subject he turned toward the steward. “So, how’s Camilia doing?”

Weskham scoffed. “For the last time. We are just friends.”

“Riiiiight,” he said holding up a photo. “So, this scantily clad photo of her I found at the bottom of the glove compartment. I can have it right?”

Weskham snapped it out of his hand and glared at him.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

X~X~X

 

Yay! My first Regis/Clarus fic. And of course, it turned into all out porn, but my hand slipped.

Reviews and comments feed my writers soul! Don’t let it starve!

 

 

 


End file.
